Can't shake that funny feeling
by ankaz123
Summary: I didn't like the way the season finale ended so I've written my own version. Click and read to find out what happens. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really like the ending of the season finale, so I've decided to write my own version. Enjoy and review!**

…**..**

Can't shake that funny feeling

…..

The team watched on with concern as a weak and pale looking Michael was loaded into the back of the ambulance.

Lawson sighed looked around at his team. Josh was standing with his back to Lawson, talking into his mobile, no doubt calling Tash. Christian had a pained, worried expression pasted on his face as he watched the the ambulance officers packed up their supplies. Audrey looked distraught as she stared out into the water. Stella was standing in front of the ambulance doors, staring at Michael, she looked equally pale and sickly as she watched Michael cringe and wince.

Lawson looked around and sighed, it had been a horrible day. His team members had been put in very dangerous situations and he still couldn't shake that horrible, eerie feeling that island had given him.

He looked around and found Shannon, standing off to the side. She had been on that boat with Hayman and copped a pretty bad knock to the head from him. Lawson could tell she was still shaken up and she was also starting to turn pale. As he walked up to her, she turned and glanced at him, giving him a small smile.

"You alright?" he asked gently, placing a hand on her back and glancing up at the bloody cut on her forehead.

"Yeah" she replied softly, putting a hand to the cut. When she drew her hand away from the cut and saw how much blood there really was, she glanced up at Lawson.

"Does it look bad?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah" Lawson told her honestly "maybe you should go with Michael and the ambos and get checked it out at a hospital? You might need stitches".

"Ok" she nodded in agreement and went to take a step but stumbled back dizzily. Lawson caught her arm just in time.

"Whoa" he exclaimed, helping her up "you right?" he asked, getting concerned as she turned pale suddenly.

"Just dizzy" she mumbled, closing her eyes for a second. "My heads pounding".

"Here I'll help you" Lawson told her taking her arm.

"No" she shook herself free of his grasp. "I'm alright" she muttered.

Lawson let go of her and held up his hands defensively. She looked back at him and gave him a small appreciative smile before turning and walking slowly towards the ambulance. Lawson folded his arms and watched her walk and saw that she was swaying slightly. Lawson walked quickly over to her and was only 10 paces behind her when she started to collapse. He ran toward her and managed to catch her arms and bring her down to the ground gently just in time.

The team saw what happened and ran over to assist her. Lawson looked down at her white face. The blood from the cut on her forehead had run down the side of her face and neck and she looked like a ghost, she was so pale.

"What's happened?" Josh demanded, crouching down next to Lawson who was cradling Shannon's head in his lap.

"I don't know" Lawson replied, slightly frustrated. "She has a deep cut on her forehead from Hayman hit her and she was a bit pale and dizzy…" Lawson withdrew his hand from under Shannon's head to tell Christian to alert the ambos when he saw the blood that covered his hand.

"She must have fallen on the boat and cut the back of her head" Josh suggested, moving to allow the ambulance officer's access to Shannon. Lawson nodded and looked at her blood covered hair, how had he not realised that before?

…..

The scene in the locker room was very sombre that afternoon. With two of their team mates in hospital, nobody felt like talking. Lawson sighed and looked around the room as he took off his shirt. Stella was sitting on the bench, crossed legged, staring into space, no doubt thinking about Michael. Josh was occupied with his mobile, obviously texting a message to his girlfriend and Christian was just packing his bag with a blank expression.

Lawson didn't know what to do. His team had been deeply affected by the day's events. Not just by the fact that two teammates had been injured but that island had had a strange effect on them all and morale was low.

Lawson just sighed and left the room. He walked into the Intel room and found Kerry sitting at her desk with her head in her hands.

"Any news?" he demanded. Kerry looked up at him with surprise but a second later her face fell back into a worried and exhausted expression.

"Michaels been taken into surgery to remove the spear, the doctors are worried about internal bleeding" she explained sadly.

"And Shannon?" he asked, trying to mask his interest and worry.

"She's regained consciousness. The doctors believed she only collapsed because she'd lost too much blood from both injuries. The cut on her forehead needed to be cleaned up and bandaged but the one she had on the back of her head required stitches, they had to put her under anaesthesia to do it".

"But she'll be ok?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah" Kerry nodded, "they are just going to keep her overnight to make sure everything is ok".

Lawson nodded and felt as if a huge weight had been lifted. He thanked Kerry and left, returning to the locker room. As he entered, the team glanced up at him expectantly.

He told them what Kerry had explained to him. When he had finished he glanced at Stella who was just staring at the ground, her eyes wide with fear and concern.

"I'm sure Michael will pull through" he reassured her, though speaking to them all "he's a tough bastard".

"Want to hit the pub?" josh asked, shutting his locker and turning to face the team.

"Yeah I could do with a beer" Christian answered, swinging his backpack over his shoulder.

"Same here" Lawson quipped "it's been one hell of a day".

"Amen to that" Josh chuckled dryly and left the room, following Christian.

"Coming Stell?" Lawson asked her, walking over glancing down at her.

Stella nodded and looked at her boss, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Stell" Lawson told her sharply "Michael will be _fine_. I'm sure he's not going to let some maniac with a _spear gun _bring him down" he added with a smile.

Stella nodded with a weak smile and wiped the tears away, standing up.

"I think I need something stronger than just beer" she said softly.

"Alright" Lawson nodded the memory of Shannon collapsing and the blood pouring from her head flashed into Lawson's mind.

"I'm buying" he exclaimed, raising his hands and following her out the door.

….

**One more chapter coming soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy! Please remember to review!**

Chapter 2:

Lawson slouched as he sat on the bar stool at the pub, staring at his collection of beer bottles. He could feel that he was started to get drunk, but didn't really care. He glanced around him and saw his colleagues in pretty much the same way, just clutching their alcohol glasses or bottles miserably.

"To Michael and Shannon" Josh raised his glass suddenly and toasted sombrely.

"To Michael and Shannon" they chorused gloomily, also raising their glasses.

"That island was well messed up" Christian said uncomfortably, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Yeah I know mate" Josh agreed with a nod "it gave me the creeps- I was glad to get the hell away from it!"

"All that emptiness and isolation would kill me" Stella mumbled, not taking her eyes off her vodka and tonic. "Couldn't handle it".

Lawson zoned out as his teammates continued to discuss the weirdness of the island. He was more interested in how Shannon was doing, he wanted to go and see her but after glancing at his watch he knew that it was too late to pop in and see her. Instead he stood up and moved to a quiet corner of the pub, pulled his mobile out and dialled the hospital she was taken to.

"Ah hi, I just wanted to check up on the condition of a patient that was brought in today- a police officer" he told the woman who picked up the phone.

"Who were you looking for?" she asked.

"Sergeant Shannon Henry?" Lawson replied.

"Are you family sir?"

"Uh…..no" Lawson told her hesitantly.

"Then I'm sorry, I can't give out that information over the phone".

"Please" Lawson replied quickly "I'm her squad leader- Senior Sergeant Lawson Blake, she was injured under my watch and I just need to know if she's alright".

There was a long pause and Lawson could tell that the woman was unsure of what to do.

"_Please_…." he pressed, hoping to convince her over.

He heard the woman sigh deeply before she started to speak. "I'll connect you to the nurses' station in the ward that she's in- they can tell you more".

"Thank you" Lawson smiled "thank you very much".

The woman sighed again before the hold music came on. Lawson sighed impatiently as he waited.

"Hello?" another woman's voice came on suddenly.

"Ah yes" Lawson replied "my name is…."

"Yes I know" the voice interrupted "you are inquiring about Sergeant Henry's condition".

"Yes that's right" Lawson nodded.

"My name is Kate, I was one of the nurses that was helping look after Shannon today" Kate explained.

"And…." Lawson asked curiously "how is she?"

"She's fine" Kate explained gently "right now she's asleep, the anaesthetic the doctor used to stitch her up has knocked her out a bit. Her cuts have been treated and she should be fit to go home tomorrow".

"Ok thank you" Lawson replied gratefully.

"No problem" Kate replied politely.

"Oh" Lawson remembered suddenly "you don't know anything about the other police officer who was brought in with Shannon do you?" he asked "Michael Sandrelli?"

"Shannon was asking about him earlier" Kate remarked "last I heard, he was in surgery and they had a few problems, internal bleeding or something rather?"

Lawson couldn't help but be filled with dread and fear.

"Ok thank you again" he thanked her quietly before hanging up. He returned to the rest of the team, looking stony faced.

"Who was that?" Josh asked intently, seeing Lawson's expression.

"I just rang the hospital to get an update" he explained.

"And…" Stella asked, looking worried "what's the latest?"

"I spoke to a nurse who treated Shannon- she's fine, she'll be getting out tomorrow but there were apparently a few problems with Michael's surgery".

"What?" Stella exclaimed looking dejected and scared. "Do you know what happened?" she asked desperately.

"They think it was internal bleeding" Lawson replied quietly. At the sound of that sentence, the whole team fell silent and just looked down sombrely. "That all I found out guys- sorry" he apologised softly, grasping a beer bottle and staring down at it.

"Alright guys" Josh sighed heavily "I think it's time to pack it in. Let's all go home and get some sleep".

"Yeah" Lawson sighed, downing the last of his bottle in one go.

"I'll go call the cab" Christian offered.

Lawson just nodded mindlessly and stared angrily at the beer bottle. Funny thing…he didn't know what he was angry at.

…..

Lawson walked quickly up the corridor of the hospital ward, glancing around to find the nurses' station. When he found it, he saw a nurse glancing down, filling out some paperwork.

"Excuse me" Lawson began, the nurse looked up and Lawson couldn't help but smile when he saw that her nametag read 'Kate'. "My name is Lawson Blake; we spoke on the phone last night?"

Kate returned the smile warmly, obviously marvelling at the coincidence as well. "Yes" she smiled "I guess you're here to see Shannon?" she asked expectantly.

"Yes" Lawson nodded "how is she this morning?" he asked curiously.

"Good, she just had breakfast and is packing up and filling out some papers".

"Great" he beamed "can I pop in and see her?"

"Yeah" Kate nodded "she's two rooms down on the right" she explained, pointing him down the corridor.

Lawson thanked Kate and started towards the room, feeling both nervous at seeing her but also relieved she was ok.

As he entered the room, he saw Shannon sitting on the edge of the made bed, with her back to him, staring out the window mindlessly.

He quietly walked inside the room and paused a few feet away from her.

"You sure know how to cause a scene" he laughed sarcastically.

Shannon spun around, her face filled with surprise but it quickly settled into a happy grin.

She stood up and walked a few steps towards him, Lawson took the remaining steps towards her and they met with a hug. As they pulled apart, Shannon looked up into his eyes and kissed him passionately.

"Was worried about you" Lawson whispered resting his forehead on hers when they pulled apart.

Shannon scoffed "yeah right" she laughed, placing her hands on his upper arms and giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm just glad you're ok" he told her with a gentle smile. "Everything ok?" he asked with concern rubbing her cheek with his hand.

"Yeah" Shannon nodded, "the doc's patched me up" she chuckled. Lawson glanced up at the bandaged cut on her forehead uneasily.

Shannon saw where he was looking and giggled "_I'm fine!" _she told him incredulously, pushing his face away playfully.

Lawson just smirked, leaned in and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her in closer, Shannon squealed and happily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"_Ahem_" someone cleared their throat loudly at the door. Shannon and Lawson pulled away immediately and glanced at the door guiltily. Kate was standing there, looking embarrassed and guilty as well.

"Sorry for interrupting" she said awkwardly, looking at the ground and taking a few steps inside the room. "I've just a call from the ICU; I got an update on your friend, the other policeman brought in yesterday".

"Really" Shannon asked her eyes wide with interest "How is he?"

"The doctors were able to stop the internal bleeding" Kate explained with a smile "he's in recovery right now and should be ok".

Both Shannon and Lawson sighed in relief.

"Thank you so much" Shannon said gratefully.

"No problem" Kate replied with a small smile before excusing herself and leaving.

Shannon looked over at Lawson and smiled, he returned her smile warmly.

"C'mon" Shannon beamed, picking up the papers that were sitting on the table "let's get out of here and go tell the team the good news"

"Sounds like a plan" he said grinned, picking up her bag and swinging it over his shoulder, planting a light kiss on her forehead and wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked down the corridor together.

…

**End **

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**


End file.
